hyperlightdrifterfandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
ru:КостюмыWhile playing through Hyper Light Drifter, the player may encounter and unlock different swords, cloaks and sprite companions. They can be changed at each of three terminals in your house. Wearing any one item from any outfit will give you the effects that it bestows, and wearing all 3 items of one color won't stack the effects. Therefore, the maximum perks you can have at one time is 3. There are 11 outfits total (Including default, excluding NG+). The Switch version of the game has an extra outfit, making it 12 total on the Switch. Starting Gear ;Effect :None ;Location :You start the game with it. Hidden Gear Blue= ;Effect :Decreases the time between sword slash combos (allows you to attack again sooner, after the third strike in a combo). ;Location :The Mountains (North Zone), behind the 10 keys locked door. (It's the only key door in the entire zone.) It's located right along the path towards the teleporter, in the village where you first encounter the Vultures. |-|Fuchsia= ;Effect :Increases the speed with which your ammo bar recharges from melee attacks. ;Location :The Barren Hills (South Zone), behind the 16 keys locked door, located down the southwest elevator. Don't go through the 1 Module door, and keep an eye out for a platform you can dash to on the left edge of the screen. |-|White= ;Effect :Decreases the time it takes to interact with something (opening doors, picking up Health Kits, etc.) ;Location :The Lake (East Zone), behind the 8 keys locked door, which requires making a dash west from a specific platform in the room accessed from the door immediately southwest of the East zone teleporter. |-|Yellow= ;Effect :Increased movement speed. ;Location :The Crystal Forest (West Zone). This one's behind the 12 keys door, which is in the same area as the Raccoon Hermit (the NPC in the West zone that talks to you in a series of three images). |-|Orange= ;Effect :Increases the rate at which Roly Poly recharge. ;Location :The Lake (East Zone). This one's behind the 1 key door. Behind the door is a sort of mini-dungeon ending with a Module; dash to the right from the bottom edge of the Module's platform, then dash south to the now-visible platform. :From that platform, your sprite companion can show you the invisible platform you need to dash to to reach this equipment set. Challenge Gear Green/Blue= ;Effect :Increases the rate you recover health when using a Health Pack ;Location :The Crystal Forest (West Zone). You need all 8 Modules for this. The 8 Module door is located directly south of the West zone teleporter. Shortly inside the area, there's a doorway on the north side of the map that leads to an area full of crystal floor traps and enemies. :All I can really say is "good luck"; if you can make it through, you'll be hard-pressed to miss this set. One piece of advice would be to avoid drifting into the traps when you reach one of the small islands for resting and recharging your stamina. Hint: after a dash chain you will slide, potentially overshooting rest areas. Hit "sit" right after a dash chain and you'll stop instead of sliding. Another hint: if you roll a Roly Poly into the spikes, they will trigger. You can then walk over them for a few seconds before they regenerate. This shortens the amount of dashing you have to do and makes this room much easier. :Another technique to getting through relies on walls that you can hug at the bottom and not trigger spikes. The first and second spike sections both have walls at the bottom that you can rest against and heal. For the third section, the bottom of the wall at the very top is also a safe section. Finally, the last section has a safe wall at the bottom with one big exception. The wall is safe up until right before the opening. At that point, there's one section of crystals. However, this can be very helpful as you can more easily lure the enemies in and let the spikes do the murdering. You may need to fire your gun or throw some bombs to lure them towards you. Then just run to the back while hugging the wall. |-|Black= ;Effect :Normal melee attacks cause more extreme deaths (e.g. decapitation, as though the charged slash was used). The effect is purely cosmetic, and enemies don't take additional damage. ;Location :Horde Arena. The Arena is accessed via the elevator behind the 12 keys door in Central Town. In order to unlock this set, you need to first complete each arena challenge by surviving ten waves in it. After you complete the first four, a path will appear to the east leading to a fifth challenge that mixes all the enemy types together. Completing that challenge (again, by surviving ten waves) will open up another path leading to this equipment set. |-|Ochre= ;Effect :Increases your HPs by 1. By 2 on iOS. ;Location :The Mountains (North Zone). Found in the tutorial area after collecting all 16 Monoliths. |-|Purple= ;Effect :Doubles your stamina (e.g. a special move that previously consumed half the bar will now only consume a quarter of it). ;Location :Central Town, in the Dash Arena. Achieve an 800 dash streak in the Arena. Tip: using a keyboard and mouse makes this much easier by allowing you to place your mouse on a dash pad and press the dash key to allow the drifter to infinitely dash back and forth. Gift Gear ;Effect :Increases the rate at which you recover stamina, and starts the recovery process sooner. ;Location :The Barren Hills (South Zone). It's pretty much impossible to miss this one. Almost immediately upon entering the zone, you come across The Guardian, dying. Interact and he'll give you his equipment. :There is a glitch triggered after seeing or talking to the Guardian in any of the areas, then dying 4 or less times and talking to him again, you'll get this gear early. However you will still meet him in the other 4 areas, like normal. Miscellaneous NG+ Cape= ;Effect :Reduces maximum HP to 2 (to 3 on iOS) and prevents you from changing capes. ;Location :You start with this cape in New Game+ and cannot remove it. ;Side Note :While this cape still allows you to change your sprite companions and swords, it will not allow you to have 3 maximum HPs under the effects of the "Ochre" outfit. |-|Sky Blue= ;Effect :Makes finding secrets easier. When near an undiscovered secret, an exclamation point will appear over the Drifter. ;Location :The Tower Archer boss fight. This requires 6 keys to access. ;Side Note :This outfit is Switch exclusive. |-|Kickstarter Sprite Companion= ;Effect :Unknown ;Location :Received as a Kickstarter backer reward. Achievements The achievement Walk-In Closet is unlocked by collecting all the outfits, with the exception of the NG+ Cape. Glitches -For an unknown reason, the game may glitch and unlock 2 copies of the Green/Blue outfit but not unlock the Fuschia outfit. This glitch occurred by opening the 16 keys locked door before completing the dash challenge behind the 8 Modules door in the West zone. The best way to avoid this glitch is unlock the Green/Blue outfit first, then unlock the Fuschia outfit later. Sources *Guide by MageKing17 - on Steam Community Category:Game Content Category:Armory